bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Exploding Pineapples
Debuted in Bloons Tower Defense 3, the Pineapples are a placeable road item in the Bloons Tower Defense games. Even though it doesn't explode until 3 seconds after being placed (aside for the Grilled Pineapples Premium Upgrade in BTD5 and BTD5M), it is still regarded as a good defense for M.O.A.B.'s on BTD3. On Easy Difficulty the Pineapple costs 20 money, and on Medium and Hard it costs 25 money. It pops 2-4 layers of bloons except in Bloons Tower Defense 4 and 5, where it only pops 1 layer. Pineapples are a better option for removing the last few bloons that squeeze through than Road Spikes because the price is 5 money cheaper. They can also be used to take out Lead Bloons. However, it should be timed correctly and should not be used against Black and Zebra bloons as they are immune to bombs. In BTD5, there is a premium upgrade called Grilled Pineapples which allows the pineapples to explode when placed. Exploding Pineapples return in Bloons Adventure Time TD as an uncommon bomb weapon. It increases the blast radius of the attack by 5%, plus an additional 1% for every 2 stars. Differences Between BTD5 Flash and BTD5 Mobile Explosion is a lot smaller than in Flash. Strategies Main Article: Exploding Pineapples/Strategies. Trivia *In BTD3, BTD4, Bloons Tower Defense 4 Expansion, BTD5, and BMC, the 3-second countdown timer is displayed on the pineapple. *Along with Road Spikes, Pineapples can be a lifesaver if the bloons start making it through your towers. * In BTD3, BTD4, and in BTD4 Expansion, you can slow down lead bloons with Monkey Glue, so it can be easier to pop them with pineapples, decreasing your chance of missing. *Pineapples are good for exposing and/or thinning out camo bloons or lead bloons. However, the exposing out of Camo Bloons only works in BTD4, where Camo Bloons were a separate type of bloon, rather than a type of bloon status. *In BTD4, BTD4 Expansion, BTD5, BMC and BTD6, the first upgrade for the Monkey Ace makes it drop pineapples at where the plane is at certain intervals. (First upgrade for second path in BTD5 and BMC). *Pineapples in BTD3 may pop 2-4 layers of the bloon. **Starting in BTD4, they can only pop 1 layer of bloon, seemingly being nerfed. *Monkey Aces can drop Pineapples if one purchases Pineapple Present. * In Bloons Monkey City, When you click on a Pineapple Stand it will be missing the pineapple word at the back. (May be a Bug) * In Bloons Monkey City, when you get +1 pierce due to activated ability knowledge, the pineapples will explode instantly when they make contact with a bloon. * This is one of three fruits in BTD4 and 5, the other being the banana and the grape. Coincidentally, both pineapples and bananas are worth $20 (without the Valuable Bananas upgrade). However, Pineapples cost $20 and bananas give $20. * In BTD5, they are called Exploding Pineapples. * Unfortunately in Bloons Monkey City Mobile and BTD5 Mobile, the pineapples have a small blast and frequently misses a bloon eg. a lead bloon. * All Pineapples can pop Camo Bloons. Gallery BTD3 Pineapples.png|A Pineapple, as well as an exploding pineapple in Bloon TD 3. File:Pineapple.jpg|A Pineapple in Bloons TD 4. Bmc-pins.svg|Exploding Pineapple icon in Bloons Monkey City Qwertyxp2000 the second pineapple.png|Photoshopped version of Pineapple of BTD5 Exploding Pineapple.png|Pineapple as it appears in BTD5 EP_intro.png|Exploding Pineapples as a weapon in BATTD EP_description.png|Exploding Pineapples' description in BATTD Charlie_and_his_pineapples.png|C4 Charlie equipped with Exploding Pineapples Category:Road Items Category:Monkey Ace Category:Bloons TD 5